Afternoon at the sea
by GoldenStarForever
Summary: Promtpt from: Imagine your OTP taking their young child to the beach for the first time. Noctis and Prompto bring their adopted son Riku to the sea for the first time Work Text:


Noctis looked at the small beach in front of him and said happily to Prompto and Riku: "We have finally reached the small beach of Insomnia." He looked at the calm sea and the deserted beach.  
Prompto took Riku in his arms and got out of the car and exclaimed enthusiastically: "It looks like a little corner of paradise, is not it Riku?" He looked tenderly at the one and a half year old son who was looking at the expanse of blue water in front of him.

Riku did not answer, but took the pacifier and put it in his mouth, while Noctis said to Cor calmly: "Thank you very much for accompanying us." He glanced quickly at his companion and his adopted son.

Cor replied in a simple voice and with his eyes turned to Riku, who was running along the beach, chased a short distance from Prompto: - it was a pleasure to accompany you here! I'll pick you up before the sun sets completely. " He turned on the car's engine and left to go back to the city.

Noctis waved to the Immortal before focusing his attention on Riku who kept running on the sand with Prompto following him with the camera in his hand. The boy smiled in front of the scene and approached the child who for the first time in his life could see the beach and the sea.

Riku exclaimed running towards Noctis: - Dad! Pick me up!-. The boy opened his arms and greeted the laughing child.

Prompto murmured, pretending to be disappointed: "Damn! I could not catch Riku.-. He noticed that the child kept giggling as he held on to Noctis. He came up to kiss his son and then mess his hair affectionately.

Noctis said in a calm voice as he turned away from the barrier, which merged with the sea: "Let's get closer to the shore." I want to see Riku's reaction while touching the sea water with his feet. " He began to walk slowly on dry sand, holding his son tightly in his arms

Prompto exclaimed cheerfully: "It's a good idea, Noct!" He ran up to the water's edge and took a picture of his companion and son approaching the shore.

Riku looked curiously at the advancing water and then retreated and Prompto explained in a gentle tone: - This Riku is the sea! It is a huge expanse made of salt water.-. While he was explaining he took another picture while Noctis took Riku and made the sea touch his feet for the first time.

Riku started kicking hard to be picked up by Noctis and shouted: - Bad sea! Bad!-. Prompto managed to take a picture before bursting out laughing at Riku's reaction to the news.

Noctis kissed the head of his adopted son and explained calmly: - the sea is not bad, Riku! The sea is just a bigger tank than the one you use to swim. " He gave another kiss to Riku who calmed himself and looked at the sea with renewed curiosity.

Prompto exclaimed: - Let's try again, Noct! -. He kissed his companion's cheek with extreme sweetness and then turned his gaze to Riku who kept his gaze fixed on the sea.  
Noctis once again put Riku's feet in the water and this time the baby did not kick, but remained still and curious. Prompto only managed to take a picture before the child started kicking the water with joy on all sides.

Noctis exclaimed: Careful Riku! So you can bathe everything! -. He tried to move the child away from the water, but this started kicking with more force and spraying the water on all sides, while laughing.

Prompto exclaimed trying to protect his camera: - He's taking a bath for us too! -. He secured his camera and helped Noctis take Riku away from the water, and he took a bath.

Riku began to complain: "I want to go back to the sea!" Noctis took a towel and began to wipe Riku to keep him from getting a cold, while Prompto wiped himself with another towel that Ignis had prudently put into their pack.

Riku tried to break free from the embrace of Noctis to return to the sea, but the boy had an iron grip and Prompto commented while he wiped his boyfriend with the towel: - Our son went to hate the sea to love him in a few seconds.- .

Noctis exclaimed amused as he controlled Riku who was not moving: - True! -. The two burst out laughing, while Riku began to play with sand.

They remained to enjoy the afternoon at the sea until the return of Cor that brought him back to Insomnia with the sunset on the sea.


End file.
